The Dash
by Riz Cross
Summary: Voyager is in possession of technological knowledge that endangers a fragile truce.
1. A Brief History

**The Dash**

**Author: **Riz  
**Summary: **Voyager is in possession of technological knowledge that endangers a fragile truce.

**Disclaimer:** 'Star trek: Voyager' is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfiction written by 'Riz' falls under the fair use clause of copyright law. No profit is made from its production or distribution.

_**(01: A Brief History)**_

_The slow gatherings of raw material had not been a smooth chapter for Voyager. Tuvok's shuttle had been lost on an M-class planet that turned out to be far from the ordinary one. Alattis prime was the planet's name. It served as a sanctuary for a technologically advanced race called the Irriac. The Irriac protected their planet with a sophisticated energy net, which made the salvage operation nearly impossible. It wasn't until the quick-witted Irriac had aided Voyager through their defenses that they were reunited with Tuvok._

_It turned out that the Irriac had been driven away from their space a decade ago. Their enemies were a powerful, imperious race known as the Nibek. Alattis prime had been home to a covert resistance. And even today it still holds an important peacekeeping function as an Irriac settling in the center of, now, Nibek space. Voyager, in retrieving its lost shuttle and crewmember with the help of the Irriac, gathered a lot of valuable information about the energy net._

_While a fragile treaty stands between the two opposing races, the Nibek are still willing to eliminate the protected Irriac home planet in the middle of their space. Alattis prime symbolizes a certain hope to the Irriac. The Nibek need Voyager's knowledge of the energy net to get rid of this last threat. Of course captain Janeway has remained absolutely reluctant to cooperate with the Nibek. The treaty disallows the Nibek from crossing Irriac borders in space. So, after the return of Voyager's missing crewmember they decided to hurry full-speed towards the edge of Nibek space, where they will hopefully cross the border into Irriac territory without any further difficulties._


	2. Simmering

**The Dash**

**Author: **Riz  
**Summary: **Voyager is in possession of technological knowledge that endangers a fragile truce.

**Disclaimer:** 'Star trek: Voyager' is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfiction written by 'Riz' falls under the fair use clause of copyright law. No profit is made from its production or distribution.

_**(02: Simmering)**_

It had been six days since the last encounter with the Nibek. Duty was slipping into routine again and the crew seemed more at ease. No one minded the fact that Captain Kathryn Janeway had excused herself until needed. Now she sat in her ready room, able to have left an absent spot on the bridge for the first time in days. She stared intensively at the bland words of a diagnostic report, but they would not quite register their selves in her mind anymore. It was much the same information as the rest of those PADDs stacked neatly in front of her. Nothing here compared to the turmoils of last week, yet the work still had to be done. Office supplies and a warm cup of coffee stood within her reach. Oh, coffee. How much caffeine she must have had in the past week to keep herself wide-awake.

_"-Uh.. Captain?"_

The abrupt interruption of a clear voice caused Kathryn to leap to the edge of her seat. She internally scoffed at her distressed senses and glanced up. It was Harry Kim. He was always as quiet as a mouse when entering but the swish of the doors usually alerted her to his presence. Missing such a trivial sound, she must have been entirely distracted. Harry Kim's fingers clutched tightly around the PADD he was carrying. She must have startled the young ensign with her own jumpy reaction. His eyes betrayed the slight concern that he quickly voiced.

_"I am sorry, captain. I didn't mean to startle you."_

Kathryn shook her head, if anything it was her own fault. The lack of sleep seemed to be catching up to her attention span.

_"It's fine Harry."_

With a reassuring smile she stretched to take his reading material. The short content that she quickly skimmed over was similar to a customary report with nothing exceptional to catch her eye. Harry nodded politely at her and moved to return to his post. With a second swish of doors Harry had left and Chakotay had come in. The first thing Kathryn noticed about her first officer was that he was not carrying a PADD. So the reason for his visit must be of a different matter, she thought. Nibek activity, perhaps? No, his expression was not tense. Chakotay did not tread further into the room, standing still just beyond the point where the sensors could register him, so the doors slid close behind him.

_"Enjoying the day so far captain?" _

"…_If administrative tasks are your kind of thrill." _

Kathryn half-rolled her eyes and sighed softly, managing to majestically gesture at the stack of PADDs. She placed the one in her hand back on top. Whatever it was Chakotay wanted, she prepared herself for it. Leaning forward in the chair, elbows propped up on the desk and her hands folding together under her chin. She eyed the commander with a hint of alertness. How she even managed to be so attentive at this moment she did not know. Chakotay also seemed to be aware of having his captain's full attention as he moved into the ready room with an unhurried pace, finally crossing the gap between the door and the desk. A dry mock was in his statement.

_"Oh. Pardon me for interrupting, captain."_

Kathryn's lips formed a thin line. What was this man getting at? Her exhaustion kept her from forming a quick-witted comment and she realized this was going to be a long day. Perhaps he noticed the subtle change of balance in her worn down mood, because he soon continued to explain the situation in his usual tune.

"_There is not much to worry about at the moment. The ship's functions and supplies seem to be satisfactory. We have sufficient food supplies that will last us several more weeks."_

The softly exhaled breath that escaped Kathryn audibly marked her reprieve. Chakotay had arrived in front of her desk and placed his hands gently on the surface. He shifted his balance to lean over the desk, then looking Kathryn in the eyes to gauge her reaction as he spoke.

"_-Best of all, there is no Nibek activity. It seems like we'll have a clear run."_

Those words gave Kathryn another nice confirmation of the reports she had already read, but hearing it here, in person, made their fortunate circumstances seem more official. Even if there was no beneficial use to it, it was good news indeed. Still, she reminded herself that Chakotay's reason for visiting was shrouded in vagueness again. He would not be here just to confirm a completed announcement. A question lingered on Kathryn's tongue.

_"So did you come by to see me work, or is there something else on your mind?"_

Her question was asked smoothly and made Chakotay grin. He had expected these words. He knew his captain well enough to anticipate her pursuit of his true business in here. He could not successfully hide his motivations from a clever woman's intuition like hers, so he had to admit it.

"_Actually, there is one last thing."_

She raised her eyebrows. Here it comes, she thought to herself before listening to his playful voice.

"_It's about our captain. I wondered if she was busy. If she isn't, she may want to have lunch with her charming first officer."_

She could not easily dismiss the open invitation, Chakotay must have known. The alluring idea of a break after last week's constant all-nighters was simply irresistible. Kathryn Janeway, the woman that Chakotay had come to befriend, was not only an undeniably hard worker but she also valued his companionship and advice. In the back of her mind, she knew that if she were to decline his invite, which was a smooth way to advice her to take a break, surely he would get that Vulcan on the bridge working to construe a message on the disadvantageous points of stress. Or anything worse as he still had Neelix in his munitions… She did not even want to speculate about that one. Chakotay threw an untroubled smile at her to secure his message.

"_Why don't you join me to the holodeck? Kathryn, you have hardly been cutting yourself some slack ever since we lost that shuttle. Which has been, what, more than a week now? Voyager will do fine without you for an hour. There are no pressing matters to attend to right now. Besides, I believe Paris has his old program running."_

Unexpectedly Kathryn was up on her feet before he could call _kal-toh_. She might not have agreed so easily if it was not for the unanimously positive reports on top of her desk.A little voice inside of her mind vowed that she could use this break. Her attention span was running too scarce to give the PADDs another try, and her fatigue was wearing down on her mood from time to time. So it was decided. Locking her eyes with his dark ones as she rounded the desk, she touched the commander's square shoulder, taking him up on his invitation.

"_I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally show up. Sandríne's again, right? It has been a while since I last dropped in. I expected everyone had forgotten about the program but it seems to be quite popular with the crew again. We all have some old, fond memories of that place and I'd love to see it again."_

The first officer nodded in a friendly manner and offered the captain his arm before they went out towards the turbolift. The bland PADDs on her desk were going to be forgotten for a while, which was a welcoming thought for both of them. The way to the holodeck filled itself with playful dialogues. Seeing the high-ranking officers in such a good mood brought comfort to the crew's uncertainty about the Nibek attacks that lingered in Voyager's hallways. When the captain was happy, Voyager was happy.

As the doors to the holodeck opened, a warm air greeted Kathryn and Chakotay in an appealing manner. It appeared to be a warm, humid summer night in the middle of Marseille. The command team passed a small wooden bench in the alleyway and approached the large double doors, antique lighting and welcoming sign that read 'Chez Sandrine'.

Gallantly Chakotay opened the door and gestured for Kathryn to enter. She did and was slightly amazed, as always when she had entered this program. It made her realize that Tom Paris' fine programming skills served the ship's leisure hours well, in fact the man appeared to have numerous useful talents, ranging from programming to flying to 20th century knowledge and to nursing. These known skills were probably not even half of it. Kathryn was happy to see the room's décor had not changed a bit since her last visit. The large pool table still took up its position in the centre of the room. There were antiquated ornate lights, a smoky air and the small flames of candlelights dancing around on the small round tables. The light of the flames licked the dark wall in delicate shapes. To the left was the bar itself, and in the opposite corner was a lit fireplace that only added to the cozy atmosphere with a warm, crackling fire. Yes, it was nice to see this program running again.

"_Captain! I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

Tom Paris exclaimed. He seemed surprised by the sudden company. A moment, Kathryn thought it could be because she was the highest-ranking officer on-board, but as often as it would make crewmen nervy this was not the case with Tom Paris. The blond man had looked up from behind the pool table. He was about to take a shot a moment before she had entered, but now handed his cue over to the sly figure he was playing pool with. Another one of those odd caricature figures of Tom's imagination, dressed in a pinstripe suit, with a large nose and dark bushy eyebrows.

Chakotay had led Kathryn to the bar when the helmsman came sauntering over, the slight self-conceited smirk in place as it often was. Chakotay disliked that smirk, he always had. Tom often used it to get on his nerves. Chakotay would do his very best at playing nice for Kathryn's sake. It had been that way for a long time. Tom, merely curious, directed his question at the both of his superiors.

"_So, what brings you guys here?"_

However well meant this question was, Chakotay's silence showed the disgruntledness at Tom's presence. On the other hand, Chakotay was familiar with the fact that Kathryn had always responded well to the man's charms and pranks. She was the one that spoke up with a smile.

"_We are just going to have a drink, Tom. You could join us if you'd like. Could we get you a drink?" _

Tom shot a discerning glance at Chakotay to measure his evident expression the moment the captain invited her helmsman. Honestly, Chakotay reminded him of an open book. Studying the slight creases in his face summarized the entire content. It was certain he would rather hear Tom make an excuse, but he was not in the position to protest either. Kathryn's well-being was on his mind and knowing Chakotay he would cover any length to suit her tastes, even it meant mingling with the former mercenary. Unfortunately, the captain is a different story, the kind written with invisible ink. No one can read her unless she chose to be read. Even Chakotay could not always do it after all these years. Deciding to take the safe middle road (they both were his commanding officers after all) Tom came up with the perfect excuse to give Chakotay some time.

"_You know what? Save a seat for me while I finish my game. I'll join you guys when I'm done beating that guy."_

Kathryn had noticed his slight hesitation to join. Blaming it on her rank, she saluted Tom as he returned to the pinstripe suit to take his shot.

"_Will do."_

Hopping onto the stool next to Chakotay, she reached the counter and placed her arms on it. Behind the bar were various types of luxurious beverages, but Sandríne herself was nowhere to be found. Perhaps the lady had left Tom in agitation as she was not getting the attention she craved. Kathryn smiled to herself.

"_Oh I have missed this program."_

She took a beer mat in-between her fingertips, moving it around on the counter in seemingly elegant curves. Chakotay had heard the comment, but his gaze was still fixed on Tom, who had no trouble keeping ahead in his game of pool. The first officer replied a little absently.

"_It does bring back old memories, doesn't it?" _

"_Yes. It does, but it also reminds me that Voyager has come a long way since then. We stand closer to home than ever. We have seen extraordinary things that resemble nothing known in the alpha quadrant. We have met many allies, races unknown to us before. Voyager's crew, our two crews of Maquis and Starfleet, became a tight family. But the price to pay for all of this progress has also been high. I sometimes wonder, what will happen when we get to Earth? How will people react?"_

"_We have all paid a large sum. It is a burden that we can share, together."_

Chakotay turned his head back to focus on his captain with those comforting words. His eyes dropped to the bar to see the slightly stained beer mat leave his captain's slender fingertips. She appeared to be in deep thought and it worried him slightly. Her voice, much like her thoughts, had become distant.

"_Yes, a burden we share…" _

Something within the captain had changed with Chakotay's last remark. That much the concerned first officer could notice. As her eyes became darker, her thoughts seemed to drift light-years from the moment. She was not an easy one to interpret and Chakotay had no idea where her mind was at now. Before he could take a guess, just as soon as it had hit her it left again. Stormy blue eyes gazing back up at him. As much as Kathryn sometimes hated to admit it, Chakotay had a knack for catching glimpses of her vulnerability. She had indeed come a long way since then. Getting this crew stranded in the delta quadrant on her own command, wondering if they will ever get home. Pulling Voyager into tons of conflicts and dangerous situations almost every week. She had threatened, destroyed and seduced alien races just for the safety of her crew. Their safety was worth everything to her. Her virtue, her innocence, her life. They were not to know all the things it had cost her to keep her crew safe. Bliss, love and welfare she denied herself. And the countless things that kept her awake at night. These thoughts just snuck out for a moment and softly gnawed on the back of her mind. Chakotay cut through the thoughts with his deep voice.

"_Kathryn? Is there something wrong? You seemed a little absent."_

Chakotay's voice was gentle as he laid his big hand on her sleeve in a comforting manner. Kathryn felt the warmth of his hand radiate through the fabric of her uniform, pulling her back out of the icy chill of her unpleasant thoughts. It took her a moment to collect her best smile to throw him off again. A slightly fake smile, but its perfection was something she had already mastered throughout the years.

"_Just reminiscing." _

Tom heard his captain say the words while he was approaching again.

"_About what?" _

His voice interrupted the two before Chakotay had a chance to gather a proper response. In a moment of silence, Tom pretended to ponder in a childlike manner even though he had nothing to go on.

"_Of course, if you want I'll have the Captain Proton program running again. I'm sure Planet X will bring back some wonderful memories too."_

His interruption had been perfect for Kathryn's timing. It almost appeared as if he were helping her, but she soon lifted her hand to stop him from rambling on about the grandiose Doctor Chaotica and her own vital part as the dressy Queen Arachnia. Who knows, he might have ordered for the program to start running if she didn't stop him from getting enthusiastic. He might even try to push the role of Lonzak onto Chakotay. Wouldn't that be the day? She was intent on preventing it.

"_Don't push your luck, Tom."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

Tom enunciated it as if he were astonished. He knew full well that while she hated having taken on the role of Arachnia at first, she had actually enjoyed herself. Her impersonation of the holodeck character had been done far too well to think otherwise. In fact, if she weren't the high-ranking captain he undoubtedly would have pushed on to get her back into the play. His flickering hesitant bravery was cut short by an unexpected voice.

"_Seven to the captain."_

Kathryn eyed Chakotay. Her alertness immediately rose again. The ex-Borg had most probably stumbled upon something important, so she swiftly tapped her combadge.

"_Go ahead, Seven."_

"_I detected a rather familiar warp profile. I thought you might want to come have a look." _

The captain nodded while keeping eye contact with Chakotay. This could be something to obstruct their clean run out of hostile territory. Whether the signature was a damaged Irriac vessel, Nibek warship or even a Bolian lost on his way and sucked into some kind of bizarre distortion, it could give them a serious delay. This would require careful planning.

"_On my way, Janeway out." _

She spun away from the bar swiftly, hopping of her stool and grinning at the helmsman who was just close to pushing Arachnia of the spider people on her again.

"_Saved by the bell. Sorry, Tom. Another time, I guess?"_

"_Yeah, another time."_

Tom watched his commanding officers take hoped it would not mean trouble with those Nibek again. The last few encounters had been fairly unpleasant, to say the least. Before he had realized it, the sly looking man that he was playing his earlier game of pool with crept up on him. A rough voice helped him to stop worrying and snap back to the holodeck.

"_Hey Tommy. Who was the foxy lady?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Don't play dumb. The lady of course."_

Voyager's pilot inhaled a large portion of air, slowly and deeply exhaling again to suppress his chagrin. He definitely needed to start working on these characters' sophistication subroutines. But the further handlings of odd guys on the holodeck didn't matter as much as things did in astrometrics.

So it was that in the astrometrics lab things immediately sprung to business when the captain and commander entered. A rather large block of space was displayed on screen as Seven fleetly moved from console to console, occupied with preparing her findings for the captain.

"_So, Seven, what have you got?" _

Captain Janeway asked the ex-Borg drone. Chakotay moved in to stand next to her and peered upon a console. It did not display enough information to tell what was wrong so they waited for Seven to come with her reply.

"_It's a masked warp signature. Undistinguished at first", _

Seven moved to the large console in front of the screen and pulled up the image of a smaller block of space, pushing some more keys it showed a clear warp profile.

"_-but quite obvious when compensated for." _

Seven turned to face the captain whose eyes widened a little in realization as she moved closer to the screen. She recognized the pattern immediately. From all the profiles it could have been this was definitely the worst news. The captain exhaled audibly.

"_The Nibek."_

Seven nodded and stood shoulder to shoulder with her captain, gazing upon the large screen. In her monotonous and business-like voice she continued.

"_Indeed. They are using the planet's gravitational field to suppress their warp signature. To what end, I do not know."_

Chakotay frowned and glanced down as he thought about it. Why would a powerful race such as the Nibek hide out like that? The force of their warships was probably unequalled by far throughout this sector. Even the Irriac, while witty and technologically advanced, where no match for a collaboration of warships like those of the Nibek.

"_We still seem to be in their space, could this be an ambush?" _

His plausible statement turned the captain's eyes adamant. She turned to her present companionship.

"_I don't intend to find out. Plot a course around it and keep a close eye on all Nibek activity. I don't want to run into any one of their set-ups. We are to clear this area as soon as possible. Use whatever it takes, we'll worry about our deuterium supply later."_

"_Understood." _

Without any more remarks, Seven continued her work. Chakotay followed the captain out of astrometrics and into the system of corridors that ran through Voyager. While marching along towards the bridge he offered a hopeful explanation, silently wishing to escape the Nibek without further ado.

"_Maybe they're just conducting repairs."_

"_May be. Or they're waiting to rendez-vous with the rest of their warfleet."_

The captain countered, already high on her guard. The first officer knew he had to acknowledge it would be the latter statement. The Nibek were not the kind of species that would easily give up on their chase. Their rash domination of this part of space had made the message clear years ago. Voyager was in possession of the last bit of information needed to neutralize the Irriac resistance. He watched as the captain pushed the interface of the turbo lift.

"_We're not out of the woods yet, Chakotay, but I suggest we hightail it out of here. Irriac space is right around the bend. The Nibek would not risk restarting the war by crossing the border of their current space. Besides, without the information on the energy net they would be heading into a two-front war. They would not want to pick a fight knowing they would lose out to the Irriac. The Irriac, on the other hand, will welcome us into their space. They are afraid we might leak their sensitive information to the wrong race if they do not appear friendly. The Irriac are as smart as they are xenophobic so they will want to make sure the information on the energy net is only known by friendly allies."_


	3. Small Reprieve

**The Dash**

**Author: **Riz  
**Summary: **Voyager is in possession of technological knowledge that endangers a fragile truce.

**Disclaimer:** 'Star trek: Voyager' is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfiction written by 'Riz' falls under the fair use clause of copyright law. No profit is made from its production or distribution.

_**(03: Small Reprieve)**_

In a flurry of particles, a cup of dark coffee appeared on the surface of the replicator. The auburn haired woman in front of it grasped the cup swiftly. Kathryn Janeway had returned to her own quarters as soon as her shift had ended, craving a new cup of solid caffeine. A melodious chirp greeted her on her way back towards the glass table with the coffee. It was the chime, and someone was waiting at her door. She called out to that person.

"_Come in."_

Her eyebrow lifted skeptically when she saw Tom Paris striding into her dimly lit quarters. His presence at this hour did not bother her, but he had to be one of the last crewmen she had presumed to come visit her. Tom Paris noted she was not wearing her uniform jacket, only the plain turtleneck with the pips.

"_Captain, is this a bad time?" _

Sure enough, he did not mean to impose in any way. His aquamarine eyes darted along her quarters to assess her current activities, but it were his ears that noticed the soft melody of classical music, a violin playing in the background. Vivaldi he thought, but he could not be all too sure. Kathryn's expression softened somewhat.

"_Not at all, Tom." _

Her voice had taken on a kindly tune. She wanted the man to feel welcome and at ease. A whiff of bitter aroma reminded her of her manners; she motioned at her cup of coffee.

"_Can I get you anything?" _

Tom took a few lazy steps into the room. He did not take time to weigh a decision, even in the captain's presence his simplicity would have to do. Besides, he was off-duty. Blurting out the first remarkable drink that came to mind, he beamed while watching her put her cup of coffee on the table.

"_If you don't mind. Papalla juice would be nice."_

"_Papalla juice?" _

Tom's superior officer frowned as she turned to replicate the drink. She did not ask any further questions as she was curious about the drink herself. The name sounded slightly familiar, but she could not remember whatever she associated it with. She soon handed him the odd beverage that had materialized before her. Tom smiled and elaborated.

"_Red - my favorite. It comes in all sorts of varieties and colors. I absolutely loved this when I was a kid. Probably more than Naomi Wildman does now. I once accused my father of tampering with our replicator when it kept making the purple one. Of course, the old man was not amused. Soon urged me to take healthier drinks. As if I had a serious drinking problem, instead of a carbohydrate one anyway. I switched to milk." _

Kathryn smiled lopsidedly, his naïve quirkiness was never lost on her. She was only glad she had pleaded to free him from the clutches of the penal settlement in Auckland. Down in his heart she knew he had still been a good man, buried underneath that layer of bitterness. Letting him come along for the ride, she had seen him take on her inclination towards change. Tom Paris had turned into a fine lieutenant and charming man. She amusedly shook her head before they both settled on her couch. Stars racing by the viewport as Voyager flew at warp speed.

"_So, lieutenant, what's on your mind?"_

She figured a person like Tom Paris would not set foot in her quarters without a valid reason. Their friendship, though pleasant, was not like that. Tom took a sip and exhaled blissfully, sinking back into the durable Starfleet material of the couch. It was still cool from vacancy.

"_I was craving the company I guess. Harry has been working the gamma shift you know. Besides, I felt sociable this evening."_

"_-So you came to see me?"_

"_Well. Uh.. Yeah! Is that so hard to believe, captain?"_

He pursed his lips and noticed the auburn haired woman next to him cross her arms. It was not necessarily hard to believe, she thought. She did not mind Tom's company, in fact she appreciated it. He continued imperviously.

"_Anyway, you and Chakotay left the holodeck before I was done. You still owed me a drink, captain." _

The chief helmsman had an air of boyish mischief around him. His favorite, shockingly red drink did not help bits. Good chance he himself had been the one to introduce the sugary juice to Naomi Wildman. Kathryn half complimented him with a gracious wave.

"_In any event, you managed to seize the opportunity to come and collect your beverage. I suppose our score is settled, no?" _

She took a sip of her own addictive drink, relishing in the warm aroma and bitterness of flavor against her lips. This substance only got better by the cup. Tom's drink on the other hand was cold, odorless and filled with fructose, but richness in contrast did not matter as long as he was as contented with it. In fact, she was not even all that sure she really had owed him anything. The sanguine man listened intently to the music as the tempo of the violin sped up rapidly, until reaching its culminating point. The exuberant tones were washing over the other instruments like a tidal wave. Captain Janeway's sense of taste is distinguished. While he preferred calling on the tunes of jazz he could not help but acknowledge the inspirational masterpieces of what appeared to be the ancient baroque. As if reading his thoughts, she commented for him.

"_Vivaldi. I felt like lifting the tension a little." _

She was not a telepath, but still a born mind reader. It was habit of her to answer unspoken questions. It often made him, and no doubt others, feel more at ease. The captain's eyes noted his satisfied, curled lips and the lieutenant nodded appreciatively. Before long he realized what 'lifting the tension' had meant. Bridge duty after the break on the holodeck had made her discomforts obvious enough.

"_We'll outrun the Nibek, captain." _

His tune was slow and untroubled. As was his state of mind concerning the business right now. Janeway knew she must have had dropped a hint of worry and quickly managed to vanquish it by seconding that statement.

"_Probably so, lieutenant"._

Her voice sounded resolute, but also unwilling to journey through all the possibilities right now. Tom decided to let the opportunity to talk about it slide. It took him a few nips of the fruity drink to collect all of his bustling senses again and sit back up straight against the couch.

"_Sure thing. You have to admit captain, you do have the best pilot in the entire delta quadrant."_

The captain gazed up at her pilot through dark eyelashes, a matter-of-factly statement in her mind, and undoubtedly true. She drew nearer to the blond haired male, lowering her voice, letting out a playful cynic whisper.

"_Something tells me you're not talking about ensign Jenkins."_

His, to some extent, endearing sheepish laughter was all the answer she needed to verify her statement.


	4. The Art of Propulsion

**The Dash**

**Author: **Riz  
**Summary: **Voyager is in possession of technological knowledge that endangers a fragile truce.

**Disclaimer:** 'Star trek: Voyager' is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfiction written by 'Riz' falls under the fair use clause of copyright law. No profit is made from its production or distribution.

_**(04: The Art of Propulsion)**_

"_Red alert! Battle stations." _

Captain Janeway had just come from astrometrics where Seven of Nine had provided her with disturbing news. An unsettling feeling had come over her and it was evident in her tense facial expression. The lights on Voyager immediately darkened at her command, flashing red as the beeping sound of danger alerted the entire ship. Chakotay was the first to glance up from his position, though everyone did look up from his or her station in split seconds.

"_Captain?"_

The woman stopped dead in her tracks in front of the viewscreen. She turned to face her first officer who looked quizzically at her. Chakotay and the rest needed to get informed swiftly about the unfavorable situation at hand, the faster the better. She spoke loudly enough for the entire bridge crew to follow, glancing down upon their expressions.

"_Three Nibek warships are approaching our coordinates. And something in my gut tells me they aren't here to come say hello."_

Janeway noticed Chakotay's instant frown. Showing even the untrained eye that he shared her concern about Voyager's well-being. Any gathering of roaming Nibek warships meant they had better batten down the hatches. Since they were approaching Voyager again it was plainly obvious that the savage race did not want them to cross the border into Irriac space. Not under any circumstance did they want to lose the information that Voyager carried, else the Nibek would have given up on Voyager sooner. Chakotay audibly filled in the blanks.

"_It's their final chance to obtain the information on that energy-net. They must be intent on getting it."_

"_Then they're in for a disappointment. I don't intend to share." _

Kathryn stated the words with resolve. Her mind was set. By now, it should have been clear that Voyager did not plan to help the Nibek wage war. Moving towards the helm, she placed her hand on Tom's slender shoulder. Ready to entrust him with a simple yet vital task that could be the difference between life and death.

"_Their ships are powerful, but not as fast as Voyager. Get us out of here Tom." _

"_You got it." _

Tom's hands sprung to life on the console the minute the first word had left her mouth. He was not going to argue about this perfect time to make Voyager zoom as if in quantum slipstream or a Borg transwarp conduit, leaving the Nibek in a cloud of special dust. Subsequently Tuvok's calm and collected communication informed them of the peril that had closed in on them already. He inspected his readings quickly.

"_Three Nibek ships are powering weapons."_

Chakotay's hands gripped the arms of his chair tightly, calling out for protection.

"_Maximum shields!" _

The Federation starship shook violently and rocked as heavy shots impacted with its shields. A few conduits blew out with a bright flash and distinct sound of discharging energy. Captain Janeway managed to quickly find her balance and climb into her chair.

"_Report."_

"_The Nibek have dropped out of warp off our port bow. Shields are down to fifty percent." _

Tuvok's voice reverberated hurriedly. They had taken heavy damage, and the battle had not even started yet. To top it off, Tom had to vouch that their warp engines had been blown offline. The Nibek now held them at gunpoint, and a chirp informed young ensign Harry Kim of an incoming signal. He glanced up from his console, meeting the captain's gaze.

"_It's their lead ship. It is hailing us."_

"_Let's see if we can have a civilized conversation, if they are any more well-mannered than last time. On screen."_

With a small bleep, a copper-scaled species appeared on the viewscreen. His eyes cold as stones in large sockets, their irises translucently green. It was a male Nibek, the rank of warfarer designated by the blood red shade of his old uniform. Although many Nibek looked alike to mere humans, this one was familiar. His voice sounded belittling as he greeted Voyager. With a heart of poison it was not often that this species did any talking before shooting.

"_Captain Janeway of the federation vessel, we have met at our enemy's planetoid. I am warfarer Ubu of the Nibek realm. You have violated many laws by contacting the Irriac. Now comes the time that you must surrender your vessel in order to dispose of your transgression."_

Captain Janeway merely pursed her lips at the immature threat. In order to get on the nerves of a Nibek she knew that all you had to do was be unimpressed, and by this race she most definitely was. They almost equaled their diplomatic skills to that of a rabid dog. Whatever you would come up with, they would bite. Best to keep cool.

"_Oh? Sorry warfarer, but I beg to differ. Now, if you cease firing we will be on our way. We promise we won't even think about turning back."_

"_Insufficient. We came here to bring your ship to a standstill and we have already rendered you near to motionless. If you still attempt to cross the border, we will destroy you."_

It was a more direct threat this time. The warfarer was as eager to blow Voyager to bits as he was to receiving the knowledge to blow the Irriac to bits. Whichever he would rather want, the captain decided she wanted neither of those scenarios to be set in motion. Deciding it was the best move to confront the Nibek directly with what they wanted, she wrinkled her forehead with a discerning frown.

"_Please inform me if I've got it wrong, warfarer, but by destroying Voyager you would lose the information that you seek." _

The Nibek warfarer stared dully at the rest of Voyager's officers, undoubtedly busy comparing humans to ants while carrying a magnifying glass in his pocket. He was that kind of bully that would be entertained by the destruction of other beings. It would make him feel even more powerful. Slightly alike a hunting Hirogen. He spoke, apathetic about sacrifices.

"_We have reason to believe you could be used as a pawn messenger by the Irriac. You cannot cross this border carrying their knowledge. If you were to send us the specifications of their net, we will leave your ship be." _

The determined captain that sat on Voyager's bridge had seen her share of unfair negotiations. This was definitely another one of them. Nibek authority had chosen to chase Voyager. For them it was an opportunity to gain information to extinguish the last Irriac in their space, crushing a resistance and possible two-front war. It would set things to their advantage. Their handling of Voyager was going to be a customary reception for any ship that contacted the Irriac in this region. Kathryn replied casually.

"_We are explorers warfarer, not enemies. Our prime directive keeps us from interfering with your ...Conflict. We have come this far, and I do not intend to stick around your realm. Nor share any information with anyone. The balance of power in these parts of space is entirely your own to handle. Tuvok charge the phaserbanks, just in case Mr. Ubu here doesn't respect our wish to travel home."_

"_-Your weapons are puny captain, as is your ship. Give us what we want to know or we will terminate Voyager."_

Clearing her throat once for the last attempt at a diplomatic agreement, Captain Janeway realized that it was most likely going to be futile reasoning with the thickheaded creature. She clearly articulated every syllable, marking her final proposition.

"_It seems you're leaving me no choice, warfarer. If you would let us cross, it will be as if Voyager never arrived in Nibek space." _

"_Unacceptable." _

The warfarer stated it simply, his reply short as he grew wary of the woman's diplomacy. Waving over to the young ensign at operations, Kathryn lifted an acknowledging and somewhat pitying brow knowing that the warfarer, unfortunately, was not going to listen to common reason.

"_Well then, I suppose this conversation is over. Mr. Kim, end transmission."_

As soon as the offended alien had left the viewscreen, the auburn haired woman sprung to action. Her subtle diplomacy making way for an iron will.

"_This is getting us nowhere. Tom, evasive maneuvers, try to get us as close to that border as possible. I'm not going to be stopped by a bunch of -"_

A blast forced itself down on Voyager, the power enough to send some of the crewmen flying and consoles exploding. Chakotay was jolted out of his chair on impact. He grunted audibly as he realized for the so-maniest time this species was impossible, roaring another order to attack.

"_Target their weapons systems and return fire!" _

Tuvok did so, and Voyager's energy weapons bounced onto the shields of the warships as they flew in an evasive pattern. Their shields flashed but it was no use. Tuvok had to announce that their shields were holding perfectly. The warships were crafted ingeniously when it came to defense and offense. In turn, the more nimble Voyager received another powerful hit as one of the warships managed to hit their shield with a vigorous large torpedo. Casualty reports began streaming in as some decks took cumbersome damage. A flash of light and detonation accompanied Tuvok's loud voice as more conduits blew out_._

"_Shields are down! Captain, the front warship is attempting to lock us into a tractor beam."_

Tom quickly glanced over his shoulder.

"_It's almost touching how they don't want us to leave."_

Harry Kim shot his corny friend at the helm a quick leer, it was an ill moment for his useless banter. Captain Janeway ignored it and jumped out of her chair, speeding up to operations. Shoulder to shoulder with Harry she turned to the operations console.

"_Mr. Paris, try and buy us more time. Keep going for that border at full impulse! Now, direct all possible power to the shields for one last burst of energy. I will try to work on our shield polarity. With any luck we can reverse the effects of their beam on our shield. But I need time._"

Harry glanced at the data his captain was inputting and swiftly caught on. Chakotay, however, gazed at the situation with a puzzled look. He knew his captain had hatched another one of those plans of hers. He just did not know what the brilliant idea was going to be.

"_Captain?"_

She smiled knowingly as her delicate hands flew over the information processing system's interface. A beat passed as she concentrated on her valuable input sequence but then continued to elaborate so everyone would understand.

"_Think of it as magnets, Mr. Chakotay. With all the information we have gathered thus far I think we can adapt our shield polarity to shortly turn their tractor beam into a pressor beam." _

Tom smirked inwardly while he worked his own console, adding some to her sentence.

"_-And push us right over that border." _

Captain Janeway nodded affirmatively and continued to work at the operations console as fast as she could. With the right timing, they could be propelled towards the finish line. If her timing was off, or the shields were lacking in power... Tuvok induced even more speed as he practically stated it was all or nothing now.

"_They're locking on." _

The moment the green light of the tractor beam hit Voyager, Janeway tapped the last button. Voyager jolted and all decks trembled as if hit by a massive earthquake. Harry Kim held on to his console, turning to take a few sensors' readings. According to those readings, they were indeed flying forwards. Harry Kim exhaled.

"_It's working captain!" _

Captain Janeway had effectively set up a strong magnetic field. The tractor beam had vehemently repelled Voyager as if it was of an identical magnetic pole. The fast and slightly unstable propulsion power shook the ship, but the captain quickly managed to stumble over to the helm. She gazed upon a console to confirm Harry's statement and started counting the seconds in her mind until they would cross the finish line. The Nibek ships, which had been taken totally by surprise, reacted slowly behind their tail. Tom suddenly laughed, giving Voyager a hard tension-relieving pat on the console.

"_-We are out! Talk about a blessing in disguise!"_

"_The Nibek seem to be making no further signs of pursuit. It seems Voyager is safe." _

Even Tuvok looked slightly optimistic, for a Vulcan that is. He acknowledged their victory over the Nibek. Though Captain Janeway was also relieved, she knew it was unwise to stop dead in the water close to that border dividing Heaven and Hell.

"_Stand down red alert. Tom, set a course and move us away from Nibek space, just in case they do decide to cross. We'll start our repairs as soon as we're about ten million kilometers away."_

At the sound of her voice, Tom swung his stool around with a 'yes ma'am!' At full impulse he plotted their course for the new markings.

It took a few hours for the bridge to calm down again. Kathryn was back in her ready room assessing the damage. Getting the warp drive back online was definitely a top priority. The door slid open and Chakotay soon towered over the desk.

"_You know, engineering is going to be busy for a while. I think B'Elanna will be displeased." _

The damage caused by the encounter had not contributed to B'Elanna's good mood, but Chakotay's voice showed a hint of amusement. The tan man wore his usual docile smile, and his eyes were sparkling full of life. Both captain and first officer understood things could have been worse. Having cleared Nibek space now was not the time to mope about any damage done. The gentle, dimpled smile kept tugging on the corners of the man's lips. He placed some PADDs on the desk and left with a polite nod. Ten minutes and two PADDs later Kathryn glanced up to see a golden shimmer of hair, it was her flight officer entering. She reluctantly inquired him.

"_More reports?" _

Her eyes fell upon his expression, which was oddly enough, tempered with a certain delight. Maybe he had some other news to share, although she could not quite imagine what it could be. What could that man possibly get excited about in the middle of his shift? He was the straightforward technique kind of guy so she expected his motivation to come soon, and it did.

"_Captain, I hate to say I told you so yet here I am."_

He may have been the most accomplished pilot she had ever encountered but he was also the most arrogant one. He had a large portion of self-esteem to match his impressive skills.


	5. Rendezvous

**The Dash**

**Author: **Riz  
**Summary: **Voyager is in possession of technological knowledge that endangers a fragile truce.

**Disclaimer:** 'Star trek: Voyager' is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfiction written by 'Riz' falls under the fair use clause of copyright law. No profit is made from its production or distribution.

_**(05: Rendezvous)**_

Raking a hand through her auburn hair the captain picked up a clay teapot. The Nibek really had gone above and beyond to perpetrate a little wrecking ball accomplishment. Her jolty leap to the other side of the frontier zone hadn't been much of a gentle push for the intrepid ship either. Chakotay's quarters had been turned upside down. Tapestries lied crumpled into heaps on the floor, slumped against the walls. Wooden idols had tumbled from his shelves, and a large dream catcher rested on the ground with sprawled out feathers. Chakotay himself had already swiped most of his room back in order, but stopped for a moment as he noticed the teapot.

"_I was often told clay brews the best teas."_

Kathryn closed her eyes for a moment and smiled to herself. She gracefully put the object back at its familiar place between couch and viewport. It wasn't until she had really observed all his art and knick-knacks today that she realized how much comfort he took in the ties with his ancestors. While according to his stories he had been as resistant to it as she had been to camping trips.

"_You brew your tea traditionally?"_

The sound of her voice was as much filled with entertainment as it was with bewilderment. Surely the 24th century must have caught up with some of those traditions. Though there was something to be said for the difference between replicated- and fresh coffee too. Chakotay shook his head.

"_No." _

His dark eyes fixed themselves on the pot as he drew closer, a soft laugh escaping him.

"_I said I was told. I replicated the ancient teapot as well as I do my tea. Who would have the patience around here to boil water traditionally while their replicator is two footsteps away? I just like to keep it around as a memento of the one I had on the Val Jean."_

His lack of perseverance was met by a chortle. Captain Janeway knew better than anyone how strong the appeal of technology was. 15th century potting wouldn't have spared her a trip to the replicator for coffee either. Even in her leisurely Da Vinci program she struggled to keep the evolution going. Rounding Chakotay's furniture she darted her eyes around to perceive that his quarters were nearly back to their full glory. Even so a feeling of remorse lingered for the hundreds of other quarters that had to be puzzled back together like this. She placed her hand on a chair and leaned against it.

"_I don't know what's worse, the glass splinters my portrait frame has scattered about everywhere or my replicator that keeps surprising me with no specific liquids whenever it hears my door chime."_

Chakotay snickered in response, but an intrusive chirp from Kathryn's combadge cut the moment short.

"_Kim to Janeway."_

The captain shifted her weight back on both feet and let go of the chair. If anything was up with the sluggish repairs it would be troubling. She already felt a small annoyance flicker up inside of her. The repairs had been agonizingly slow at best, while quite contrary all she wanted to do was to get up and go. Their dwindling provisions did not offer much of a comfort either.

"_Yes, Janeway here."_

"_Captain we're being hailed from a nearby Irriac planet."_

Of course. Part of the once proud Irriac civilization had actually moved into a new home. She mentally warned herself that if the Irriac planet had been under attack or was otherwise in need of supplies, Voyager wasn't in the wonderful state to give them much aid. Besides the lack of supplies, fuel and energy, she relied heavily on her crew to make repairs right now. They were as ravaged as a third-world country in crisis. Not to mention partially dead in the water. However, she did not totally want to close out the possibility that a useful trade could somehow be made, so the resourceful captain left with Chakotay in tow.

"_Me and Mr. Chakotay are on our way. Janeway out."_

After an uneventful turbo-lift ride the command team strode onto the bridge. The captain rapidly signaled over to Harry at his operations station to set up the communication with the planet's surface. Harry's hands moved across the console with a few beeps, and a dark-skinned woman with angular features appeared on the large view screen. Curious about the nature of the hail the captain moved closer, introducing herself briskly.

"_This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. We are responding to your hails."_

The Irriac lady nodded in understanding of coming eye to eye with the ship's spokesperson. She smiled somewhat at the bridge crew. Her eyes were squinted in hospitable kindness and showed tiny wrinkles at the corners whilst she explained her reasons.

"_Welcome to our sector, captain. I am chief communications officer Na'li from the planet Veodil. I speak for our leader when I say that we know Nibek space can be rather unforgiving and we have noticed your emerging from the border with damages. We would like to offer you help with your repairs. And perhaps your crew could use a reprieve on our surface."_

This was a perfect opportunity as the civilization did not seem to be in need of anything. The message was very favorable as any help speeding up the repairs was an answer to the captain's silent prayers. The Irriac were technologically advanced and could probably cut the estimated repair-time in half. Kathryn shot an approving glance at Chakotay, who nodded in agreement. She would be absurd to let this chance slide, and already felt the hopeful stares of some of the bridge-crew nudging her to say yes. Tom Paris had flung his chair around and gazed up at his captain with an expression of sparkling puppy dog eyes. She pretended to ignore the distracting looks.

"_Thank you, officer Na'li. We would be happy to accept. The Nibek have wracked the ship as well as my crew's energy and repairs have been tedious."_

Bridge crew shoulders slumped back. Soft, long breaths left their respiration system. It was as if a small burden was lifted from everyone's shoulders. But although the offering meant great promise for mending, it wasn't until 1900 hours in the evening that all the arrangements were finally completed, and Voyager had been docked safely in the busy shipyard. The captain and her commander had been present on Voyager for as long as they could to oversee ship's business. Many of the crew, on the other hand, had jumped at the opportunity for off-time. With the consent of their higher ranking officers they had gradually left their posts after the docking to beam down to the surface for relaxation.

The sun had slowly set over the tall city buildings on the planet side, casting a shadow over the outskirts where the transport site was located at. But time did not matter as the Irriac were persistent that Voyager's captain should attend an evening reception at the embassy court-yard. It had been the custom ever since their history of first contact had started on their lost prime planet. Even though it might have been wiser to make it an early night Kathryn was in no position to refuse the warm welcome. Especially not one that was spurred by traditions so vulnerably kept in high regards. For all she knew, Voyager was the first alien ship to pass this new settlement, most probably inaugurating the new line of first contacts.

Various clear birdcalls rang in her ears the moment she materialized. Soon looking up towards the yellowish sky she spotted a few of the feathery singers. Grey bulkheads and consoles that made up the transporter room had been replaced by the surroundings of the picturesque transporter site. The large straight roads gave the area an open modern feel alike Starfleet Academy, but the nature of this planet was a little more abundant. Delicate glowing patterns coiled around the transporter platform they had appeared on, in a way that seemed more artsy than scientific. The road southwards to the plaza of the sterile-looking white city was surrounded by growings and lush green hedges that basked in a light breeze. Chakotay who had materialized next to Kathryn was the first to step off the platform. He took a moment to take in the serene view around them.

"_Hm. This area reminds me somewhat of the time I once visited a botanic park on Earth. My father had me dragged past a hundred of flowers; of course each 'floral beauty' came with a distinct speech and description. I never remembered all of his words. These arrangements here look rather more artificial but it's beautiful none the less."_

Blue and green flora had been ordered neatly into rows. It was arguably surprising that a planet so freshly populated had already thrived in infrastructure, architecture and nature. Chakotay turned to look at his superior, who had also left the transporter platform in commendatory admiration. Blue-grayish eyes scanning all the details to the area. Her pupils small from the emission of the bright sun.

"_It's as if the war never took place... How they managed to facilitate themselves so quickly goes beyond my book. But if this is what they can do with a planet, imagine what they could do to help us. I won't be lying when I say I'd rather keep these people on my good side."_

"_Then we're in luck. All you have are good sides."_

His dimpled smile and her honest tuneful laughter at his endearing comment took the both of them back to their habit of playful banter. The moment it ensued the road towards the city plaza had become brief. As they passed the working Irriac society in the streets they almost fit in perfectly. None of the occupied individuals seemed to really mind the two as they made their way up to a signpost in the plaza center. Kathryn Janeway took one hard look at it, suddenly feeling like a complete tourist.

"_What ever happened to picture book style? I'm afraid my alien reading skills are a bit rusty."_

Chakotay gazed upwards, his mind acknowledging the fact that the symbols on the signpost were nothing but scribbles to his brain. He turned on his heels, spotting all the different stalls and selected the busiest one. Calling out semi-loudly as he neared the stall.

"_Excuse me, miss?"_

Drawing one of the lady's attention to himself and away from the flock of women squeezing together to look at different sorts of beads, he grinned.

"_I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to point a stranger to the embassy. Me and my friend are totally lost."_

"_-Not totally."_

Kathryn cut in as soon as she saw the annoyance on the woman's face. A bargain was probably gone lost upon another. Those beads must have been quite something for the young females pushing themselves in line. Smiling apologetically drew an answer out of the lady, who pointed with a hiss to someone hurrying away.

"_Naw, I was trying to bid on that reco-sphere! Oh. Anyway, the embassy you asked? It's in that direction. Just keep going up. You can't really miss it."_

Chakotay frowned, feeling slightly blameworthy for her state of irritation. He didn't know what a reco-sphere was and he didn't have the guts to ask. Instead he followed Kathryn who had already thanked the lady and, with a sway in the other direction, was continuing on her way.

The road curved steeply uphill and the two passed a few flat terraces that offered the Irriac housing in blocky apartments with transparent tunnel entries. But they became scarcer as they climbed higher. They came to a halt as they reached a fountain square, the embassy laid straight across from it.

After stating their names at the desk, they were scanned thoroughly for weapons or other dangerous equipment. Revealing to carry none of the sorts they were ultimately led to the court-yard where all manners of officials, scientists and representatives were preoccupied with mingling. They hovered close to surfaces that were coated in food or manners of drinks.

Dozens of trees stood interwoven at the edges, in full-blossom. Water plants bobbed up and down in a small pond, each plant carrying a candle on its leaves. The candlelight from various directions lit up the vibrant enclosure in a cozy manner. A deep voice in front of the Starfleet team betrayed the presence of their intelligent host, and offered an explanation about their green surroundings.

"_-What you see before you is science."_

Captain Janeway and her first officer Chakotay rapidly shifted their gazes towards the source of the resolute statement. There was no doubt that this man that had arrived in front of them was the Irriac leader, along with the two of his security lieutenants in his wake. The man was clothed in the simple dark blue uniform of his people, much like the officers. But the distinguishing mark about him was that he wore a short white lab coat with a rank designation on it.

"_You see, landscaping is the vulnerable expertise of our more specialized souls. We've only recently began making this continent a bit more hospitable, and some parts of Veodil are - well - still quite barren in comparison. But let me extend you my welcome. I am admiral Eglas, and these are my security officers."_

Both the officers who had stepped to his side nodded their small welcomes. They appeared to have been screened just as well, and thus seemed more like an appropriate choice of arm-wrestlers rather than a pair not to be trifled with. The fair-skinned captain of Voyager smiled warmly.

"_I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. And this is my first officer Chakotay. It's an honor to have been granted your people's help."_

As soon as the small diplomatic captain had finished her sentence the Irriac admiral shook his head amusedly.

"_You needn't worry yourself about it. It's in the roots of our nature to help. When it all comes down to it we are two of a kind, captain. Scientists. Eager to take apart molecules, study formations of supernovae and curious as ever to meet travelers from a distant planet. It would be denying ourselves the knowledge of our colleagues if we had shut you out. Veodil means 'relic' in our tongue, a memento of the prime planet that once was our home. But the distant memory of denying ourselves contact with the outside world is one I want to erase due time."_

Several nearby officials that had followed the conversation lifted their glass in a symbolic toast. Admiral Eglas' words had confirmed to them that bonds could be forged for the previously xenophobic race. Kathryn mused that it was not only a mere social improval, but also a military one would the need arise for allies. With the Nibek around, the future of this planet was still determined within a fragile manner. People shuffled around the indoor garden and carried on their conversations with a small achievement in mind. They had found new friends.

"_-Tuvok to Janeway."_

The Vulcan's timing was slightly odd. Captain Janeway wrinkled her forehead and cocked it a little to the side in wonder.

"_Admiral, if you'll excuse us for just a small moment…"_

Taking a tiny sidestep from the scene and beckoning for Chakotay to join in, Kathryn tapped her combadge with a concerned tight frown. Tuvok wasn't one to bother her had anything small tossed itself up into his path. She kept her voice down low in order to create a little privacy in-between conversations.

"_Go ahead, Tuvok."_

Oddly enough both of the redshirts could swear they heard the security officer panting somewhat harshly between breaths, as if he had been in chase. It did not prove a very fruitful wish that they might have been wrong.

"_An intruder along with a team of armed people has downloaded unauthorized information from our database, containing the data of Alattis Prime's energy net. There was also an open communication line with Alattis Prime, an unfamiliar modulating algorithm has been send in an encoded message.__"_


End file.
